


Our Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, happy new year, slight angst(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holding on to the railing that bordered the hallway, Levi slowly walked down the tile, glancing at the doors for Eren’s name. His head still hurt and his legs ached from the bruises he had mysteriously gotten. He was about to lose hope about ever finding Eren’s room when he looked up to the last door in the corridor. Eren Yeager. His heart jumped with relief, and Levi hurriedly slipped inside. Oneshot!AU taken from IG post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot AU taken from an IG post. Sorry if it's a little sad. Also I don't know if this can happen irl but I wrote it anyways. cx Enjoy and please leave a review so I can improve in the future-this is my first fanfic ever. Btw it takes place in present day (literally). Thanks for reading:)

Levi cautiously opened his eyes against the glaring white of the hospital room. He groaned and shifted to his side, blinking at the red numbers on the clock. _11:34 PM, 12/31/14._ Levi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. How had he gotten here? And more importantly, _where was Eren?_ Levi sat up slowly, fighting against the pounding headache that threatened to overcome him. As he did so, he pulled a cord and a nearby monitor fell down. An alarm went off; it’s incessant beeping only increasing the pain in Levi’s head.  Thankfully, a nurse ran into the room a few moments later and re-situated the monitor, shutting the alarm off.

“How does your head feel?” She asked, peering at Levi’s face; a little too close for Levi’s liking.

“Horrible,” Levi hoarsely responded.

The nurse reached for the tray she had set down earlier and popped out an aspirin from its plastic casing. She handed Levi the pill and a glass of water.

“Here. This will make your headache better.”

“Thank you,” Levi croaked and quickly swallowed the aspirin. He could already feel the pain lessening to a dull throb.

The nurse nodded in satisfaction and walked towards the door. “The doctor will be here soon. Holler if you need anything.”

“Wait, please. D-do you know where my husband is? He was with me when…” He couldn't remember what happened to them.

The nurse looked down to the floor and when she met Levi’s eyes again, they were filled with sympathetic tears. “Eren Yeager, right? Oh honey…he did the most amazing thing for you. He’s fine, just sleeping.” With that, she left the room, hastily brushing her hand across her eyes.

Levi slumped back onto his pillows. He rubbed his face, and was surprised to feel a bandage covering his right eye. He hadn't noticed it before, in between the awful headache and worry for Eren. He wanted to call the nurse back to ask her what the bandage was for, but he decided that looking for Eren would come first.

Holding on to the railing that bordered the hallway, Levi slowly walked down the tile, glancing at the doors for Eren’s name. His head still hurt and his legs ached from the bruises he had mysteriously gotten. He was about to lose hope about ever finding Eren’s room when he looked up to the last door in the corridor. _Eren Yeager_. His heart jumped with relief, and Levi hurriedly slipped inside.

His eyes quickly found the mess of brown hair that was littered across a pillow. Levi limped over to Eren’s side and saw that his face was covered with a blanket. Reaching out to lift the blanket away, Levi hesitated. He was scared. What if something had happened to Eren’s face? Levi shook his head; whatever Eren looked like, Levi would still love him. He grasped the fabric and pulled it away. Levi gasped. He reached down to caress Eren’s face. His fingers traced over the black patch covering his eye. Worry coursed through Levi, but Levi shook his head again. ‘No, Eren just has a black eye or a cut or something,’ he thought firmly.

At Levi’s touch, Eren opened his eyes. Eren’s eyes filled with tears at the sight of Levi’s face, but blinked them away and smiled softly.

“Levi…you’re okay.”

“Obviously, brat. How are you?”

Eren started crying again. Just seeing Levi’s face reminded him of what he did, but he didn’t regret it in the slightest.

“Eren, what’s wrong?”

Eren just shook his head and smiled again.

Just then, a doctor rushed into the room. Upon seeing Levi, he sighed in relief. “Thank God; we thought you had left. But I knew you would be here.”

“I’m sorry. I had to see Eren.”

The doctor smiled. “That’s alright. So, how do your eyes feel?” He asked after removing the bandage from Levi’s eye.

Levi blinked a little at the disorientation of having the use of both eyes again. “Fine. Why?”

“Can you see well?”

“Of course.” Levi always had 20/20 vision. He didn’t know why the doctor was asking him this.

The man held up a piece of laminated paper that had letters on it. He moved a few feet away and asked, “Can you read the letters on the bottom line for me, please?”

“A, W, Y, C, P,” Levi answered, squinting a little.

The doctor grinned. “Perfect.” He walked closer and took out a small flashlight. He proceeded to hold Levi’s face, twisting him this way and that to get a closer look at his eyes. After he had scrutinized them enough, the doctor dropped his hands and exclaimed in wonder. “They seem to be working wonderfully! This is a breakthrough in eye surgery; I must-“ Before he could finish, another doctor came in.

“Surgeon Hanji! The surgery seems to be successful so far! Congratulations!” The male doctor clapped Hanji on the shoulder and left the room, grinning widely.

Levi nodded to Hanji. They had been good friends since an early age and he had watched her become a famous surgeon and doctor.

Hanji opened her mouth. Levi braced himself for the barrage of excitement that would come soon, but none came. Instead, Hanji closed her mouth and knelt down in front of Eren and Levi. Eren pushed himself up so that he could see Hanji better.

“Eren, I-I did as you asked me to, as you can see. I’m glad that it went well and I hope that Levi’s eyes work just as well as they did since before the accident. I hope you have no regrets.” Hanji looked up from where she was staring at the floor. “Levi, I’m sorry. I know you wouldn't have wanted this, and I really hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. None of us wanted Eren to do it, but you know how stubborn he is. I’m really, truly sorry.” Hanji started sobbing, and she ran out, covering her face with her hands.

Levi sat, wide-eyed at what Hanji had said. He had never heard Hanji cry as openly as she just did, even when Mike had died. He recovered from his surprise and looked at Eren. He was silently crying as well. “What…what happened?”

Eren reached for Levi’s hand, his wedding ring glinting in the artificial light. Ignoring Eren’s hand, Levi climbed into bed with him and wrapped his arms around Eren’s lanky torso.

“Levi, do you remember anything?” Eren’s voice cracked.

“No, I don’t. Eren, tell me!” Levi started shaking. What did he not remember? What had happened? Why was everyone crying?

Eren buried his head in Levi’s clothes. His words were a little muffled, but Levi could still hear him.

“D-do you remember the New Year’s party that Jean had?”

Levi racked his memory. “Yeah…”

“Do you remember what we did?”

“Not really…I remember dancing with you and I remember driving home because you were too drunk but I don’t know how we got here. Please, Eren, just tell me,” Levi pleaded with a hint of desperation in his voice.

“You’re right. You were driving home and I was talking to you about our future together. I don’t remember what I was saying; something about going to Paris for our first anniversary. But then you suddenly hit the brakes. I think it was a deer that you stopped for. The car spun across the slick road-it was raining pretty hard by then. We crashed into a tree. I don’t think we were hurt yet.” Eren stopped, breathing hard. He squeezed Levi harder. Levi kissed Eren’s forehead for comfort.

“It’s okay, take your time,” Levi said, sounding calm although he was getting nervous.

Eren shook his head. “And then, a branch crashed through the window shield and I remember covering my eyes from the glass. I was pretty sober by then, and sober enough to hear you scream. It was the worst. I scrambled over to you and your right eye was bleeding a lot and you were knocked out from hitting your head against the steering wheel and, oh my God, Levi, it was the worst. The worst. I think I called the police and I remember crying while holding you in the rain and I know it sounds really dramatic, but Levi, you can’t even imagine how scared and worried I was. I had to hold my ear to your chest the entire time to make sure you weren't dead.” Eren shuddered as he took in a deep breath. He had tried not to cry, for Levi’s sake, but he couldn't stop the tears from soaking Levi’s white hospital gown.

All Levi wanted to do was hold Eren and tell him everything was alright, but he needed answers. He still didn’t understand why everyone was making a big deal out of his eye surgery, especially since it was probably for getting the glass shard out of his eye, which he could see perfectly out of anyways. He gently told his thoughts to Eren.

Eren lifted his head and looked at Levi straight in the eyes. “Levi. The glass shard pierced your cornea, to your iris and all the way past your pupil. Do you think your eye could have been saved by then?”

Levi sat back as the truth sank in. “Eren. I need a mirror. Now.”

Eren handed him a small mirror. Levi slowly looked at his reflection, not wanting to confirm his worst fear. What he saw made him cry. He had hoped it wasn’t true, but his eyes didn't lie. In the place of one of his dark grey eyes was a turquoise one. Eren’s eye.

Levi turned to Eren and grabbed his shoulders, tears streaming down his face. “Eren! What did you do? Your beautiful eyes…Eren, how could you?”

Eren looked at him with his last turquoise eye. “Levi, I would do anything for you. You know that.”

Levi grabbed his head, sobbing. Eren had given his eye to Levi. The stunning, sparkling eyes that looked like God had picked out the jewels himself. The gorgeous eyes that looked at Levi with passion. The eyes that cried tears of silver and gold during laughter and pain, and the same eyes that held Levi with the grace and kindness of a loving and compassionate man. The eyes that would never be complete again.

Eren hugged Levi tightly. “Don’t be mad at the others. It was purely my choice. You should see how mad Mikasa is.”

“But, Eren, why did you do it? You know I wouldn't have wanted it,” Levi cried sorrowfully.

“I don’t know why I did it. I just; I just couldn't imagine you without both eyes. I couldn't imagine you being incomplete. I couldn't imagine you never looking at me with the same intensity as you are now. I’m sorry, Levi, if it makes you feel bad. But I don’t regret doing it. And I won’t for as long as I live. I may miss having full vision, but I will never regret giving my eye to you. I love you, Levi.”

Levi continued to cry; having nothing to say. He was still mad at Eren for doing what he did, but he couldn't argue with the fact that if instead, Eren had lost an eye, then Levi would give up his dual vision as well. And he was also grateful. Forever grateful.

Eren spoke up again. “I know living with only one eye will be hard, and I hope you can stay with me until I can get used to it. And then, if you still hate me for giving you my eye, then you can leave.” Eren hated to say it, but he knew his actions weren't easily forgivable.

Levi broke away from the embrace and tugged Eren down for a kiss. Their lips crushed together, and Levi kissed Eren heatedly, pouring out his feelings of anger and sorrow into the one kiss. When they separated to breathe, Levi whispered, “Never. Never in my entire life will I leave you. Thank you for our eyes. I love you, Eren.”

Relieved and content, Eren brought their lips together for the last kiss of the year, this time slow and comforting. When they broke apart, he glanced at the clock.

“Happy New Year’s, Levi. It’s 2015.”


End file.
